


Fortune

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [49]
Category: K-On!
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Microfic, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Yui is silly and Ritsu is just along for the ride.





	Fortune

“Hey, Ricchan, I can tell fortunes – just let me read your palm,” Yui, her ever hyperactive girlfriend says one day when they’re supposed to be practising.

“Of course you can,” Ritsu says, rolling her eyes, but holding out her hand nevertheless.

“Hmm… yeah, you’re gonna be my girlfriend forever,” Yui says, grinning; “Dork,” Ritsu mumbles, but she can’t hold her smile.


End file.
